Embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device that includes a field effect transistor.
Semiconductor devices are important in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function capabilities, and low fabrication costs. The semiconductor device may be categorized as any one of a semiconductor memory device storing logic data, a semiconductor logic device processing operations of logic data, and a hybrid semiconductor device having both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices are increasingly required for high integration due to advanced developments in the electronics industry. For example, semiconductor devices are increasingly used for high reliability, high speed, and multifunction capabilities. Semiconductor devices have become gradually more complicated and highly integrated to satisfy these characteristics.